On that hot, stormy night
by alwaysmeanslove
Summary: Hey guys! As you can see, I'm new on this page. I'm just a beginner at writing and this is the first time I actually had the courage to post on here. English is not my native language, so if I had written something gramatically wrong, you can tell me, reviews are appreciated! I hope you will enjoy this short story I had written based on the ep. 4x23 "Always" :)


"Beckett what do you want?" Castle asked with a neutral voice, trying not to show any emotions toward the woman standing in front of him. Kate Beckett was the last person he expected to see tonight and now there she was, standing in his doorsteps completely soaked from the pouring rain. Her whole body was trembling, the clothes she was wearing were comletely soaked, inside and out. After experiencing another near death situation while pursuing the man who put a bullet into her chest only a year ago, after getting scold and suspended by her captain at the 12th, Kate Beckett needed a moment to collect herself. She had to rething the last twenty-four hours, the last four years she spent with Castle and hell, even the last ten years, which she lived hidden from her own emotions. She was sitting on a swing, the very same swing where she and Castle had sat only a few months ago, discussing their relationship. The swings were completely emty now, no one was outside due to the intense storm which was getting stronger by each second, but she didn't care about the weather at all, she didn't care about the thundering followed by lightnings, nor the strong rain beating her skin through her clothes. In that moment she didn't care about anything and anyone, except one person.

 _What do you want?_ His question echoed in her mind.

"You!" she blurted out clearly without any further thinking, deeply looking into his sky blue eyes. She quickly took one step closer, leaned over him and kissed him before fear could overtake her, before she could run and hide from her own feelings again.

"I'm so sorry Castle!" She whispered after pulling away from his lips. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She kept whispering with regret and disappointment filling her voice. She was still standing so close, their noses almost touched.

She kissed him again, but to her surprise he pulled away this time. What if he doesn't want her anymore? What if she waited and healed for too long? Maybe it was not a good idea to show up here out of nowhere, especially since he ignored all her phone calls, but...

" What happened?" Castle's stern voice and questioning look brought her back to reality.

Kate suddenly recalled that moment when she almost died, when that reckless shooter beated the air out of her and threw her like she was some kind of a subject, when she was hanging off from the roof of a high Manhattan building, when the only thing she could think about was Castle.

She lowered her gaze only to gather herself, then she looked up, staring into his beautiful sky blue eyes again, which she would gladly drown into anytime.

"He got away, and I didn't care!" Kate began, her lips curling up in a little smile. "I almost died, and all I could think about was you!" She stated honestly, her gaze still locked into his.

Of course she still wanted to bring justice to her mom, but in that moment when she was hanging off from the rooftop desperatelly yelling for help, all that mattered was Castle. Despite the intense fight they had only a few hours ago she wanted him more than anyone else. She loved him more than anyone could imagine. She was fighting with all her energy to hold that little piece of brick only to see him for at least one more time. Only to look and drown into his sky blue eyes at least one more time. When Ryan hurried over there to save her, in that desperate moment Kate was hundred percent sure it was Castle. That's when she realized how much she wanted him to be there, how much she missed being hugged by his comfronting arms. That was the moment when she realized that she can't live without him anymore, and now there she was, standing in front of him, confessing her feelings.

"I just want you!" she repeated her confession one more time, her voice filled with so many emotions, passion and desire.

After years of having an inner fight with herself she was finally able to tell her feelings to the man standing in front of him. To the man, who had always been by her side, no matter what. To the man, who was ready to jump in front of a bullet only to save her life excatly a year ago on this very same day. To the one and only man, who was able to go through her inside walls like no one else could. Kate had built up those so called walls decates ago when her mother was murdered, to protect herself from getting hurt like that again, but now these walls were slowly coming down thanks to Richard Castle, who had never given up on her, no matter how hard she tried to push him away.

She leaned over him again, only to kiss his soft lips at least one more time. To her relief, he hadn't pull away this time. Instead, he kissed him back deeply and passionately, his tongue dancing with hers like it never did before, and she couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of his mouth.

When their lips aparted, Castle couldn't help but wonder how could this even happen. She kissed him. The woman of her dreams kissed him and told him that the only man she ever wants is him. He waited for this moment to happen for so long, he even gave up on it sometimes and now there she was, standing so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his bare skin. He wanted her so badly, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder what if she didn't mean it seriously. What if it's just a desperate moment for her, and what if she will regret her decisions later. Unwanted thoughts kept whirling in his mind, trying to make sense of it all, but as soon as he felt her cold but soft fingers on his face, he was not able to think anymore. Desire and passion overtook his whole body, he wanted her here and now, more than ever before. He wanted her even if it will be just a one time thing, which he strongly hoped it wouldn't be.

He gently pushed her against the front door of his loft, his mouth quickly covering hers again. He kept kissing her as much as he could, his lips slowly moving from her mouth to her neck, and he couldn't help but like the smooth scent of her skin.

Ket felt his warmth to spread in her whole being as soon as his soft fingers touched her cold body through her wet clothes. She couldn't stop the moan escaping her mouth, when he suddenly slipped his hands under her wet shirt and touched her left breast. Without any further thinking she took his hand into hers, slowly guiding his fingers to the spot where the bullet pierced her chest on that day in the cemetery, when she almost bled out in Castle's arms on that grass field, when he desperately confessed his feelings with the most beautiful words slipping out from his mouth.

As soon as his fingers got to the sore spot between her breasts, he felt the rough skin around her scar. The scar, which is now a reminder that no matter how hard it gets, you are capable to overcome every obstacle if you are strong enough to fight, strong enough to keep going. Without any thinking he lowered his gaze only to kiss that very sensitive spot on her, which out of nowhere made her whole body tingling.

When he lifted his gaze up again, he had found himself staring into her eyes, which were somewhere between hazel green and honey brown. He wasn't quiet sure about the color, but he was damn sure they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He felt like she was looking straight into his soul. For a second they were just staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the closeness, when she tangled his fingers with his, slowly leading him into the bedroom. Yes! It was her leading, which he was definitely not expecting to happen. Especially not tonight. He felt like he is living a dream, and for a split second he wondered what if it's really just a dream? What if he wakes up soon and this all will be gone? Her sudden touch brought him back to reality. They were standing in the bedroom, right before his king sized bed, their eyes still locked into each other's, when Kate slid her hands down on his body, only to unbelt his pants and lowering the zip on them.

Her gentle touch made his insides flutter, and he was hundred percent sure it's not just a dream.

Castle immediately responded to her act, slowly pulling down her wet t-shirt, then quickly getting rid of her bra, while her fingers were moving fast on his shirt to unbutton them. It didn't take long until they were almost out of all their clothes, when she noticed her pants were still on. Kate quickly took a step backward trying to step out from the remained piece of cloth, but she suddenly stumbled into the corner of his bed. She didn't bother to keep her balance anymore, just let herself to slowly fall into his soft, comfortable bed, pulling him along with his warm body covering hers. A slight moan went past her lips when his naked, bare skin touched her cold body, filling her whole being with warmth and excitement, making her heart beating faster. He gently run his soft fingers through her rain soaked, wet hair, which made her want him even more. Desire and will overtook her feelings, she didn't even care about her inside walls anymore. Tonight they all were torn down, she just wanted him, here and now. Her fingers were slowly tracing his muscles to explore each part of his body, while he kept kissing her wherever he could, hungrily tasting every inch of her soft skin. She leaned closer to his face only to kiss his lips, even though she was already close enough. She wanted his mouth to be on her lips again, to feel his tongue dancing with hers again, and it didn't take long until it became more than kisses.

She parted her legs to tangle them with his, and within a few seconds their bodies were connected like they never were before, moving in a perfect unison, like a magnet.

Her whole body was tingling, her heart was beating even faster, and for a second she didn't even felt the white, soft sheet underneath her. Kate felt like she is flying somewhere above the clouds, where nothing else matters just happiness. She had never felt like this before, she had never been as excited before. She couldn't help but moan his name, which made him to slow down a little bit. When he did, she quickly rolled to her other side, only to land on top of him.

Her act caught him by surprise, he was not expecting her to take over the control, but well... unexpected things use to be the best! He thought, as the big grin appeared on his face.

He already knew this night will be the best night he ever had, and he hoped that Kate will stay by her side even after the sun will began to rise and shine, even after days, weeks and months, forever and always. No matter how many girlfriends did he have before, no of them was her. None of them could make him as happy as she could. None of them could make her insides flutter as much as she could. None of them was as challenging, maddening, frustrating person as she was. None of them was as broken and vulnerable as she was. Kate always thought that one day he will give up on her, leave her, getting tired of her annoying personality, but no! Castle had found her extraordinary and challenging, the dept of her strenght only made him to love her even more. No matter how long he had to wait for this moment to finally happen, it was worth it. She was definitely worth it!

 **THE END!**


End file.
